The Devlin's Advocate
by DAxilla
Summary: J/7 - An out of control crewmate and a locked holodeck force the Captain and Seven into an interesting situation. Written tongue in cheek for a Voyager Conspiracy Challenge posed by ZoeAmory. Femslash - Don't like it? Don't read it!


I have a challenge for DAx

_**STAR TREK: VOYAGER**_

**"The Devlin's Advocate"**

An Original J/7 Voyager Story

2008 by Patricia L. Givens

April 7, 2008

**Disclaimer #1:**This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing universe of Star Trek: Voyager. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to Paramount Pictures. I have borrowed them for the purpose of creating this scenario and promise to return them unscathed, and smiling, as soon as I am done. No gain, monetary or otherwise, is expected from their use and no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

**Disclaimer #2:**All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them!  ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Inane Disclaimer #3: **I honestly have no idea what this story will contain. I wrote it with my eyes closed so that I wouldn't offend myself. If you are easily offended I recommend you read it the same way. If you are under 18, but over 16, and your name is Hermione, call me. ;) If this is illegal where you live…hey! What are you doing reading this with your eyes open??

**Who To Blame:**This story is a response to a challenge from ZoeAmory on the Voyager Conspiracy Boards. Her challenge guidelines were as follows:

1. a crewman Devlin (messing things up)  
2. contains the sentences "I told you people to leave me alone, I told you to beat it! Oh, sorry, I thought you wuz mah grandmah" AND "It'll only cost a quarter!  
3. a bit of inanity

And before you ask, no, I have no idea what she was smoking.

This one is dedicated to Zoe, because it will always be duck season.

This is the one in which I use the plot device I swore I would nevah evah use! Hey, it worked! That's all I've got to say.

To all that makes us unique!

DAx /\

* * *

Captain Janeway's eyes flew open as she rounded the corner outside of Astrometrics. She threw her hands up to shield herself from the large orange blast of light that filled the corridor but still ended up on her backside. The PADD she was holding flew out of her hand to smash spectacularly against the bulkhead as the air was knocked from her lungs.

"Oooph!" She remained on the floor for several seconds until the ringing in her ears subsided. Looking up, she saw Seven of Nine stick her head out the door and glance down at her.

"Captain!" The Borg rushed to her side, kneeling on the floor next to her. "Are you injured?"

"Only my pride." One eyebrow arched sardonically as she accepted a hand up. "What the hell was that?"

The blonde frowned. "Crewman Devlin persuaded me to allow him to recalibrate the energy couplings in Astrometrics." She brushed her hand across the Captain's backside, trying to dislodge the few dust particles her trousers had picked up. She was completely oblivious to the heated flush that crept into the older woman's cheeks. "I was skeptical that he had the knowledge necessary for the task, but as I could not formulate a method of stating that opinion without being rude, I allowed him to proceed with his attempt. This is my fault, Captain. I apologize."

"There's no need for that…" She stopped mid-sentence. "_You_ didn't want to be rude?"

Seven lifted her chin as she sighed in frustration. "The Doctor has instructed me that 'words can hurt'. I was attempting to 'show some discretion'."

"I see." The Captain chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to hide a smile. "Well good for you. Mr. Devlin wasn't hurt was he?" She frowned slightly, something about that name…

The Borg rolled her eyes. "Not that I can tell. He ran from Astrometrics when it became apparent that the conduits were going to explode. He could have injured you!" She linked her hands together behind her back as anger filled her features. "I find his behavior most objectionable."

Janeway placed a hand Seven's arm. "He may have been frightened, Seven. I think we should check on him." She held her hand up when she saw the blonde's eyes narrow. "We will address his running away, I assure you."

"Acceptable." She slapped her commbadge. "Computer, locate Crewman Devlin."

"_Crewman Devlin is in Holodeck Two."_

The Captain's eyebrows rose. "That's an interesting place to run to. Let's go."

They walked together down the corridor to the turbo-lift. Seven glanced down, a frown creasing her forehead when she noticed that Janeway was limping. "You have been injured! We must proceed to sick bay!" She placed her arm around the Captain's waist to help support her as she barked, "Deck Five!"

"Halt turbo-lift." She turned to face the Borg, trying to ignore the arm that held her tightly against the curvaceous form. "That's not necessary Seven. I must have pulled a muscle, that's all. It can certainly wait until after we check on Mr. Devlin. "

Seven looked at her defiantly for a few moments and then inclined her head. "As you wish. Resume turbo-lift, Deck Six."

The older woman faced the doors, counting the seconds in her head until the lift finally stopped. To her dismay, Seven did not drop her arm when they exited, choosing instead to tighten her hold as they made their way to the Holodeck. The softness pressed against the entire length of her side caused heat to spread through the Captain's limbs as her heart rate increased dramatically. She was grateful when they finally reached their destination to find the Holodeck doors locked from the inside. It gave her something else to focus on. She tapped her commbadge. "Captain Janeway to Crewman Devlin."

There was a pause.

"Mmmm…yeeeeessss?"

Janeway blinked. "Mr. Devlin, open this door."

"I'm sorry, but there's no one in right now. Please leave your message at the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Seven snorted. "He is insane."

The Captain rubbed her forehead. "Mr. Devlin, I am giving you a direct order to open up this door!"

The Crewman's voice rose to a high pitch. ""I told you people to leave me alone, I told you to beat it!"

"Ok, that's it." The red-head tapped the Holodeck control panel. "Computer, unseal the doors to Holodeck Two, authorization Janeway Omega Seven." The Borg glanced at her sideways and she instantly regretted the decision to create her new security code the morning after a particularly vivid dream. Grateful they had something else to worry about at the moment she stepped into the dark Holodeck to see a blue shouldered form scurry behind a large object. "Mr. Devlin! Present your self at once!"

"Don't come in!! I've got no pants!!" Two yellow eyes peeked out at her. "Oh, Captain, it's you! Sorry, I thought you wuz mah grandmah." He stepped our from behind his console, his hands twitching uncontrollably.

She stepped closer to him, finally remembering why his name had struck a chord. He was Lucirian. They were a small, red skinned species with large yellow eyes and Vulcan like ears. There had been a great deal of debate when they had fist applied to the federation. It seemed that their biological make up required a specific chemical to keep their mental processes in balance; a chemical that occurred as a natural by-product of the plant life on the Lucirian home world, and no where else. Lucirians that traveled off-world had to have monthly injections otherwise they were prone to paranoid delusions and erratic behavior. It was only because their psychosis had never presented itself as violent that they had been cleared for ship duty by Starfleet.

"Your behavior is unacceptable, Crewman." Seven moved towards him. "Your actions have caused injury to the Captain."

"Seven!" Janeway grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Are you familiar with his race?"

"Species 2674, Lucirian." She cocked her head to one side. "The Borg found their biological distinctiveness lacking. They were not added to the collective."

The Captain nodded. "There's a reason. They require constant medication. Mr. Devlin is obviously without his meds."

Comprehension filled the ex-drones features. "Understood."

The older woman limped forward slowly, holding her hand out as though to a small child or a wounded animal. "Crewman, you need your medication. Let me help you. We need to get you to sick bay."

Devlin leaned forward and sniffed her palm. "Will there be pie?"

She coughed slightly, trying to remain serious. "Yes, I promise, there will be pie."

"Well… ok." He placed his chin in her hand.

The Captain tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to the Doctor."

"_Yes, Captain?"_

"I'm going to be transporting Crewman Devlin directly to sick bay, Doctor. It seems he's forgotten to take his medication."

"_Devlin?"_ She could almost hear the Doctor's eyes widen. _"The Lucirian?"_

"Yes Doctor."

"Let me initiate the transport, I have erected a force field here in sick bay in case of any problems."

"Very well." She watched as the crewman disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles. "Oh and Doctor? Make sure there's pie."

"_Pie? What are you-"_

"Janeway out." She closed the connection quickly to keep him from hearing her laughter.

"You find this amusing." Seven accused.

"Oh, he didn't mean any harm, Seven. We just have to make sure he stays on his medication, for all our sakes." She glanced around. "However, I would be curious to know what he was doing in here. Computer, activate program."

The Holodeck doors slid shut behind them as bright sunshine shone down from above, illuminating their surroundings. Janeway turned in a circle, taking in the bright colors and musical sounds of a Boardwalk Midway, complete with a penny arcade, food stands and multitudes of children. "What in the world?"

"Captain."

She glanced at Seven, who was standing beneath a large multicolored banner that read, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAOMI!!'

"I remember Naomi Wildman expressing interest in this form of entertainment after one of her lessons on twentieth century Earth culture. She indicated that she wanted to visit a Midway with her mother, but that her mother never had the time. Devlin works with Ensign Wildman in Biometrics. He must have been trying to recreate the experience for her as a surprise for Naomi."

"Well, that was nice of him." Janeway nodded at a nearby corn dog vendor, holding up two fingers. She handed one of them to the younger woman and tried not to laugh when the Borg's eyebrows crawled up her forehead. "It's a corn dog, Seven. You eat it."

"Dog?" The blonde looked at the large batter covered object at the end of its stick with disgust. "I was under the impression that dogs were 'man's best friend'. Do you eat your friends, Captain?"

The red head choked, coughing violently to try and clear her airway. The hot dog vendor was nice enough to hand her a soft drink, which she drank gratefully.

"Are you all right, Captain?"

"Yes, Seven." She wheezed, fanning her face with a napkin to cool the heat that had suffused her cheeks. "I'm fine. And they aren't really made of dog. They're made of beef. Try it."

The Borg nibbled on one end of the sausage. Finding it to her liking, she took a larger bite. "It is good!"

"Try it with this." She handed Seven the coke bottle, a gentle smile curving her lips as she witnessed the younger woman's enjoyment of the sweet beverage. She watched as Seven looked up and down the midway, the delighted expression on her face making her seem impossibly young.

"What else may we try?"

Janeway smiled, shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand as she pointed out the booths that lined the boardwalk. "Well, from here I can see funnel cake, hamburgers, ice cream, donuts, roasted white corn, and… fried candy bars. However, we're on duty, Seven. We can't stay." She saw the brightness dim in those incredibly blue eyes and hurried to add, "But I promise to bring you back after our shifts are over. Ok?"

The Borg nodded happily. "That is acceptable."

"Glad to hear it. Computer, end program."

Nothing happened.

The Captain frowned. "Computer, show doorway."

Again nothing happened.

"What in the world." She ran her hands along the walls of the food stands, trying to find an access panel, but had no luck. "Computer, emergency over-ride, authorization Janeway Omega Seven."

Nothing.

With a growl of frustration she tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to the Doctor."

"_Are you checking on the pie?" _

The Captain bit her tongue. _Guess I deserved that one. _"I'm checking on your patient, Doctor. Is he lucid?"

"Yes, Captain. But very drowsy. I had to double his dose to counteract the withdrawal symptoms."

"Quickly, before he passes out, Seven and I are trapped inside the Holodeck program he created for Naomi Wildman. Ask him why the program won't terminate."

There was a paused and then the Doctor responded. _"He said Naomi was sad that her mom never had enough time to spend in the Holodeck with her, so he built in a password so the program wouldn't terminate until Naomi wanted it to. He bypassed all other command protocols."_

"All right, well, ask him what it is."

"_I can't. He passed out."_

She closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. "Thank you, Doctor. Janeway to Lieutenant Torres."

"_Torres here."_

"B'Elanna, I need you at Holodeck Two. Seven and I are trapped inside a password protected program and my command over-ride isn't working. We're going to need you to open the door from the outside."

"_Right away, Captain."_

"Well," Janeway smiled at Seven, trying to lighten her own mood. "I guess since we're stuck here we might as well check out the rest of the midway."

They moved slowly up the boardwalk, both of them smiling at the children that laughed and played around them. When they came upon the penny arcade, however, Seven stopped, looking curiously at the row of fiberglass animals that lined the front of the building. Stepping closer to them, she laid her hand on one shaped like a large horse. "What is the purpose of this object?"

The Captain grinned. "It's a ride!" When Seven stared at her blankly, she stepped up to it and climbed on, settling into the hard enamel seat with a smile as she tried not to notice that her feet didn't dangle all that much.

The Borg continued to look at her in confusion. "This is enjoyable?"

Janeway looked closely at the metal box attached to the ride and then held her hand out palm up. "Computer, one North American twenty five cent piece." The coin appeared on her fingertips and she quickly inserted it into a slot next to a sticker that read "25₵".

The horse immediately jumped into motion, moving on its small track while the Captain held on to the saddle horn. "It's a kid's ride!"

Seven watched her rock back and forth, a strange sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. "I see."

"Did you want to try it?"

"No-" Seven swallowed. "Not at this time, thank you."

Janeway's watched as bright pink crept into the younger woman's cheeks, wondering what was going on. Without thinking, she jumped off the ride, landing heavily on her injured leg, which buckled beneath her.

"Captain!" The Borg grabbed her quickly, sliding her arms around the small form to keep her from falling. "What is wrong?"

"It's just my thigh muscle." She grimaced. "It's cramping up. I need to rub it out."

Seven glanced around quickly. In between two of the shacks, she saw a small grassy incline shaded by a large tree. "There." She pulled the Captain towards it, keeping her arms firmly in place until she had lowered the older woman gently to the ground. Kneeling beside her, she rubbed her hands together quickly. "Take off your trousers."

The Captain's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "I beg your pardon?"

"You require heat to loosen the cramped muscle." She increased the speed and pressure of her hands against each other. "The heat I can provide, but the material of your pants will block much of its absorption. Therefore, logic dictates that you must remove the clothing."

"I don't think that's really necessary, Seven."

The Borg took on an obstinate look. Grabbing the fabric at the waste, she ripped it along the seam, exposing the Captain's leg from hip to dainty booted foot.

"Seven!"

"We can replicate another pair of trousers for you when I am done." She had gone back to rubbing her hands together. "Are you prepared?"

Janeway nodded. "I guess so, I mean how bad can it b…YOUCH!" Her eyes watered as the younger woman pressed her palms against the skin of her thigh. The amount of heat Seven had been able to generate was phenomenal and, after the initial pain, the Captains eyes closed in relief as it seeped into the complaining tissue.

Slowly, Seven began to move her hands, her long slender fingers working firmly into the muscle as she leaned back on her elbows, her head lolling back on her shoulders as the pain ebbed away and the massage became incredibly enjoyable.

Not thinking, Janeway laid back fully, placing one arm under her head as she drew her knee up to allow Seven better access. "Oh my god, Seven." She whispered; her voice breathless. "That feels unbelievably good." She heard a soft intake of breath but placed no significance on it as the fingers slid onto the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. "MMMmm….oh…" She felt the younger woman shift next to her, felt the long body curve against her side as gentle fingertips moved up even further until the edges of them brushed lightly against the sensitive flesh between her legs, causing her hips to rise from the ground before she could stop them.

Eyes flying open, she grabbed Seven's hand, stammering, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Seven…" The words trailed off as she looked into blue eyes filled with desire and… hope? "Seven?"

"Captain…" She pulled her hand out of Janeway's grasp and laid it on her stomach, her fingertips making small circles against the heated skin as they traveled downwards to slide under the peach colored lace the Captain had worn that morning.

Seven paused for a moment as her hand brushed through short, curly hair. She studied the older woman's face intently; silently begging her not to make her stop then slid her fingers into the warm wetness between her legs.

Janeway groaned; her head falling back into the grass when Seven found the swollen ridge of flesh at the top of her cleft. "There," she whispered. "Oh god, yes, touch me there…"

The Borg complied, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she watched her touch tear through the Captain's composure. The regal features she had come to love went slack, then tightened, then went slack over and over again as she increased the movements of her hand.

The older woman suddenly reached down and stopped her. "No." She whispered, breathing erratically. "Not like this. Not this time... not the first time. I want…I _need_ to feel you against me. Please…"

Slowly, Seven nodded. Reaching behind her neck, she unfastened her biosuit and peeled it away as the Captain removed the rest of her uniform. When they were both nude, Janeway held out her hand.

The Borg raised one eyebrow. "I am much heavier than you."

The Captain laughed. "Trust me."

Seven lowered herself onto the older woman, her body shaking when skin met skin. "Captain…"

"Kathryn." She corrected as she slid her thigh between Seven's legs. Her hands latched firmly onto the perfect globes of her ass, using them to pull her more firmly against her.

"Oh!"

"You like that?"

"Yes!" Seven whispered. Thinking back to how she had felt as she watched the Captain on the ride, she shifted her weight to her knees, gliding the wetness between her legs back and forth along the smaller woman's thigh as her own leg pushed up against Kathryn's sex, making her raise her hips to increase the contact.

As the pleasure built within her, she looked down at Kathryn, thinking how beautiful she was, how perfect her lips were… With a small sigh, she kissed the her gently and then pulled away.

Kathryn felt the lips against hers, tasted their sweetness, and cried out when they vanished. Reaching up, she wrapped her hand around the back of Seven's neck, pulling the blonde down while she pushed herself up with her other arm.

Their lips met passionately, bruising each other in their need before opening to allow their tongues to play wetly against each other. When Kathryn tore her mouth away to gasp for air, Seven's lips trailed down her cheek, stopping at her neck where her teeth bit down roughly.

It was too much.

Points of light appeared behind Janeway's eyelids as a huge wave of ecstasy crashed over her, making her cry out loudly as her nails dug into the smooth skin of Seven's back. She felt the younger woman stiffen against her and then begin to shake uncontrollably as she threw her head back in release.

They collapsed together onto the grass, their bodies' slick with sweat and their muscles limp as they lay in each other's arms, both of them trying to breathe.

"That was…" Seven whispered after several long minutes. "Most extraordinary."

"That?" Janeway laughed. "That was just the introductory lesson." She brushed damp blonde hair from Seven's forehead with her fingertips.

The Borg looked down at her in alarm. "Does that mean we will not do that again?"

The Captain smiled at the dismay in her voice. "Of course not." She kissed her gently. "We can do that whenever you want." A wicked smiled played on her lips. "And it'll only cost you a quarter!"

Seven blinked. "A quarter?"

Kathryn laughed. "For the _pony ride_."

The program around them terminated and the Holodeck doors slid open allowing B'Elanna to step inside. "Hey you figured out the password!" Her smiled froze when she saw the two women wrapped around each other. For a moment, she just stood there with her mouth hanging open, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out, landing heavily on her back.

"That looked painful." Seven commented.

"Yes well," Kathryn kissed her quickly. "If she pulled a muscle she can go and see the Doctor."

The End


End file.
